Naruto: The Trainer of the Flames
by grimandgrimmer
Summary: Naruto feels like a prisoner in his village, so with help from Kyuubi, he is able to go to a differend dimension, one with weird creatures called Pokemon. Rated T for safety. Challenge by Writer of the Void. Disclaimer inside. To be rewritten as Naruto of the Flames.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after too much time goofing off, I came out with a story! I got distracted by the new Pokemon games, and started to play Jak 3. This story is a result of Writer of the Void's challenge, where Naruto goes to a region and specializes in one type of Pokemon. In this story, Naruto goes to Unova and is a trainer of Fire-types, since they are one of my favorites. So here's the first chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

Chapter One

Naruto sighed as he entered the Valley of the End. It had been a long time since he had been here previously, even after the Fourth Ninja War. The war that had taken many lives and it ended with him, Kirabi and Sasuke against Madara. After killing Sasuke for his treachery, Kirabi gave his life to weaken Madara, causing Naruto to kill him with his father's original move, the Rasengan. After the war had been over, Naruto wanted to quit. He had failed in his promise to Sakura, who had died during the battle, but it didn't really matter. He had seen war and death, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't happening. Tsunade had decided that with all the Jinchuriki dead and gone, Naruto had to remain in the village as a way to deter any and all people who wanted to attack the village. It also meant that Naruto would remain as a ninja, 'until the threat of war had passed,' she had told him, talking to him like he was a naïve child at that time. Naruto had to laugh at that. The war was over. No one was going to attack the village. No one had attacked the village in three years. Unfortunately, Tsunade acted like she knew everything and not only forbade Naruto from resigning as a ninja, but also made it where he was watched 24/7 by AnBu, his movements were restricted, and contact with other villages that he had been to were cut to a minimum. In short, he had become a prisoner in his own village, and even then he only had become a Chunin. To him, that had been the biggest insult in his life. Of course, the final nail in the coffin was not only about his heritage, but what they were going to do to him. Tsunade had decided that the identity of Naruto's father, who had been Minato Namikaze, won't be revealed since she felt that it was a need to know basis. Also, they planned to force Naruto to bear a child for Konoha, then kill him, release Kyuubi, and then reseal it into Naruto's child, therefore making it where Naruto's child would be hated as well.

And so, with a 'heavy heart', Naruto left Konoha in the middle of the night. The whole night, Naruto had run as fast as he could. He knew that if he even stopped once, they would catch him, and he would be in even worse trouble than before. He planned to run to the Valley of the End, where Kyuubi, who surprisingly decided to help Naruto, would rip a hole in his world's reality and have him go through it in exchange for his release from the seal. The problem was that whatever reality Naruto would go was entirely random and risky since the boy would enter an environment that could either kill him, or make his situation worse. When asked why he was helping him, the fox had this to say.

"**I'm not helping you because it makes me sleep well at night or gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling. We both have a common goal: We want out of the village. But if you think I will not destroy Konoha, then you have another thing coming," **the fox had said snidely.

Of course, Naruto had to agree to that. The fox hated the village because he had been imprisoned there for years. He wanted freedom. He wanted to actually breathe air and not live in a sewer for his entire life.

And so Naruto entered the valley. Within seconds Kyuubi pulled him into his mind. Naruto walked into the cage, and with no words spoken, Naruto broke the chains that prevented the fox from leaving the boys mind. As promised, Kyuubi sent his container out of this existence, never to be seen again

.

Unknown to either of them, AnBu had followed them, and they were about to capture when in a flash of red chakra, the boy had faded out of existence.

"We need to report back to the Hokage. Mission failed," one of the AnBu had said with a sigh of frustration. And unknown to them and the rest of the village, in three years, Konoha no longer existed.

_Unova region, Nuvema Town, Six Months Later_

_Afternoon_

Naruto sighed as he once again set up the Pokeballs containing the Pokémon on the desk. It had been six months since he had arrived in this strange new world. During that time, he had been found by Professor Juniper, who had not only had no idea what the Elemental Countries were, but also couldn't believe that the blond hadn't heard of Pokemon. Of course, the professor offered to give the boy room and board, in return the boy worked as his assistant, helping her out around the lab and teaching him about the creatures along the way. Just as he was about getting done, a girl walked into the lab. The girl, a brunette was named Hilda. Naruto never saw her around much, since he spent most of his time in the lab, helping out with the professor and learning about the creatures they called Pokemon. A couple of seconds go by and Cheren, a black haired boy enters, alongside him is another brunette male but with longer hair and Wearing bright colored clothing named Phillip. Naruto nodded to the three children and sat down as the professor made her appearance.

While she explained about what they were doing here, Naruto went back to thinking about this new world. Apparently, there were five regions, named Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. According to books he had read, there were other regions, but they either had no gyms, like Almia, or they had too high of a crime rate, like Orre. As to how people started their journeys, Naruto had to face palm at this. Regions like Kanto and Johto kept sending kids out at the age of ten on their journeys, despite the fact that it was risky. Unova decided to let kids grow to thirteen before sending them out on their journeys, still a little bit dangerous, but the risk was slightly lowered.

While he was still thinking, Juniper went to the Pokeballs. "Alright you three, your time has arrived. Pick a Pokemon that you want. I also hope you three are old enough to settle any arguments that you may have," she said as she waved her hand over them.

Hilda smiled as she went to one of them and picked one up. "I choose Tepig," she said.

"Well then, I guess I choose Oshawott." Cheren said, mostly to Hilda than to anyone else.

Phillip looked up from the book he was read while the professor was talking. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the final Pokeball. "Guess that leaves me with Snivy. I think I'll call you Smugleaf." Phillip had said this mostly to himself instead of out loud.

After everyone chose their Pokemon, Professor Juniper handed all three of them their Pokedexes and Pokeballs. After she was done, Cheren turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I challenge you to a Poke battle!" He exclaimed.

Hilda tried to defuse the situation. "Cheren," she said, "he doesn't have a Pokemon, so why…"

Naruto held up a Pokeball. "Alright, if I can take you down a few pegs." He threw the device, exclaiming, "Let's go, Victory!"

Naruto's Pokeball opened up, and out popped a cream colored, rodent-like creature. The distinguishing feature was that its orange colored ears were that of a V-shape. This Pokemon was a Victini.

Naruto remembered this Pokemon. Three months in, Professor Juniper was called to Liberty Island, located somewhere outside of Castelina City. One thing that set Unova apart from other regions, Naruto realized, was that the cities were a lot more populated. It was his opinion of course, but that's how he saw it. When they arrived on the island, they found three men in armor trying to carry a box onto a boat. After dealing with those three, they crack the box open to reveal Victini. Juniper explained to Naruto that Victini was a special Pokemon because it was said that whoever owned it would always see victory. The previous owner had decided to keep Victini on the island to keep it away from greedy trainers, but the current owner wanted it off the island after being threatened by Team Plasma. He asked Juniper to take it, who passed it down to Naruto.

Cheren gasped in awe at the legendary, but later composed himself and threw his Pokeball, calling out Oshawott. The small otter popped out looking ready for battle.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell," Cheren cried, looking confident.

Naruto shook his head. "Victory, use Confusion to send its shell back at it."

Victory nodded and concentrated. The shell that Oshawott threw at it stopped in midair and was sent hurtling back towards it. Oshawott was caught off guard by the attack, but looked ready for battle.

Cheren narrowed his eyes. "Oshawott, use Pound and follow up with Razor Shell!" The Pokemon obeyed and rushed up to Victini.

However, Naruto was ready. "Victory, use Thunderbolt on him!" Instantly, Victini charged up a bolt of lightning and sent it towards Cheren's. Unfortunately for him, Oshawott was easily beaten back.

The boy tried his best to hide his displeasure. But Naruto knew he was unhappy. For some reason, Cheren seemed to rub him the wrong way. Maybe it was the way the boy acted similarly to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but the boy had a similar arrogance.

After that had passed, Professor Juniper ran up to Naruto. "Naruto, seeing as how you read all you can on Pokemon; I think its time that you experienced it yourself." With those words, she handed him a Pokedex, four Pokeballs, and an egg. Naruto looked confused until the professor explained. Apparently, it contained a rare Pokemon not seen in Unova, and she wanted him to take care of it. Naruto nodded, and with that he set off on his journey.

It didn't take long to reach the next town. In Accumula Town, Naruto saw a crowd gathered. Pushing his way to the front, Naruto saw a group he recognized immediately. Team Plasma he was able to recognize by their armor, but the man in front of them was new.

The man went on to introduce himself as Ghetsis, part of Team Plasma. His speech was mainly about how wrong it was to keep Pokemon confined, trapped in little devices and making them fight in battles. However, Naruto could tell he was full of it. He sounded like he cared about nothing, just talking to hear himself speak. When the speech was over and they had left, the crowd dispersed, leaving Naruto and a green haired boy completely dressed in white. Spotting him, the boy went over to him.

"Let me see what your Pokemon think of you," he said with a smile on his face.

Naruto immediately was freaked out by the kid. Who was he? "Who are you?" He asked with hesitation.

"My name is N, and I want to see if your Pokemon love you." He smiled, a Purrloin hopping out, looking ready to battle.

Naruto sighed as he called out Victory. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be the best trainer of Fire-type Pokemon there is."

TBC

Sorry if it is short, but I felt that it needed to be cut off at this point. And before you say anything about Naruto's starter, I thought the Unova starter was a bit lacking in the moves department, and decided that Victini would make a better starter. It'll probably be his Pikachu in the story.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Naruto goes to the first gym, where he faces Gym Leaders with a gimmick. And before I forget, check out the poll on my profile. It's about a few stories that I can write when this one has a few chapters out. As for my other stories, I get back to them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but exams have just ended, and I need to get this one out. I'll start the next one this weekend. And as for some questions, I would have to say that the anime and game versions are mixed in a bit, so I would have to say two years after Ash passed through here. And again yes, I fell using Vulpix is overrated, and the newer starters for the Unova region are lacking in the moves department. So here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Pokemon and Naruto belong to Nintendo, Game Freak and Kishimoto Masashi.

Chapter two

"Purrloin, start off with a Scratch attack!" N called out. Obediently, the purple cat like Pokemon did its technique, hitting Victini directly. However, the Legendary stood its ground.

"Victory, use Incinerate on it," Naruto called out. Victini shot out a burst of flame, hitting the enemy's Pokemon. Unlike Scratch, this attack looked like it hurt.

However, N wasn't ready to quit. "Purrloin, take him down!" Purrloin ran up to its opponent, intending to ram it, unfortunately, Victini dodged it. "Victini, use your Thunderbolt on it!" At Naruto's command, Victini shot off a bolt of lightning at its opponent. The attack had the unfortunate effect of knocking it out quickly.

N sighed. "Of course, that's what happens when you fight a Legendary unprepared." He then smirked. "But if you think this battle is over, you're sorely mistaken. Come on out Zorua!"

At first nothing happened, causing the eighteen year old trainer to think he went insane. Just then, the area in front of N started to warp, revealing it to be Zorua. The Pokemon's fur was sort of black or dark purple, with dark red paws and a tip on the end of the tail. Naruto had heard of these Pokemon, but thought he would never see one. It was too bad, too. Naruto thought they looked cool, but he had already had taken an oath to be the best trainer of Fire types. And if it was one thing that had never changed when travelling through dimensions, it was to keep his word.

N smiled at the sight of Naruto's look of excitement. "You like it? Let's change your mind then. Zorua, use Faint Attack!" Zorua immediately ran towards Victini. Victini stood its ground, but N's Pokemon faded out of sight and reappeared, sinking its teeth into the smaller Pokemon's body. And unlike Purrloin's attack, this one seemed to hurt.

The blond trainer frowned. He knew that Zorua was a Dark type, but he thought that it wouldn't learn a move like that. According what he read, Dark type Pokemon were resistant to Psychic type techniques, making Victini a bad matchup choice.

However, Naruto wasn't the type to give up. He never backed down from… However, Naruto shook his head. Those days as a ninja were gone. He was a trainer now. But his ideals still stood by him.

"Victory, use Flamethrower!" He smiled at this one. He had worked with Victini to perfect this move, along with other moves that he found out that Victini could use. Victini sucked in some air, and let out a strong burst of flame. Zorua dodged it unfortunately, but was hit on the leg, causing it to trip. Victini struggled to stand up.

N looked worried. "Zorua, you okay?" At the small foxlike Pokemon's nod, N then yelled out, "Hit it with another Faint Attack!"

Naruto knew it was now or never. The next move was one they hadn't perfected just yet. There was a chance that it wouldn't work, but they still had to try. "Victory, use V-create!"

Victini started to glow with a red aura. The v-like ears started to glow brighter until they looked like they were burning themselves. Victini charged at Zorua, who charged at it as well.

Two things happened. Zorua's burn started to act up, causing the Faint Attack to fail and tripping it, which had it fly through the air. Victini's V-create flickered before disappearing, and before anyone could stop it, both of them collided together, knocking them both out and becoming a pile on the floor.

N gaped at what happened, but then set up his usual smile. "It seems like it ends in a draw," he told Naruto, keeping up the wistful personality. Naruto nodded and returned Victini to its Pokeball. N picked up Zorua and the both of them went to the Pokemon Center. After getting them healed up, Naruto stood outside it as he watched N walk away. During the time they were recuperating, N told Naruto that he felt having Pokemon in Pokeballs was cruel and hurt them, and he sought a way to change the world. As he saw the trainer leave, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Nothing against him, but Naruto sensed something was off about him.

Naruto had never told anyone, not even his so called friends in Konoha, but he could read auras. He could tell who was being honest with him and who wasn't. The first time he used it when he asked Sarutobi if he could ever be Hokage. Needless to say, the child found out that the old man had lied to him. One of his other abilities, besides sensing who was lying was that he could sense what kind of person someone was. Ghetsis's aura screamed deceiver, it detected that his words were just honeyed lies, but N's aura seemed off. Naruto didn't know at first, until he realized that his aura was of a child's.

Naruto didn't know who was more dangerous, Ghetsis or N. He hoped that neither N's nor Ghetsis's plans came to fruition.

But Naruto shoved all of that out of his mind. He was on a journey, and there was no time to be thinking about things that won't affect him. And with that in mind, he set off on his journey.

Of course, like the path before going to Accumula town, the path to Stration City was straightforward. Not much to look at unfortunately. Naruto didn't see any new Fire types, other than a trainer that was kicking a Pansear. _'Wait a minute, back up,' _Naruto thought to himself. He looked again, and indeed that trainer was kicking a Pansear. And that wasn't ever the worst part that he saw. The worst part that he was seeing was that it was on the ground, placing its arms over its body trying to protect itself, and the trainer would let it do that for a while, before kicking the arms out of the way. Or he would've done that, if Naruto hadn't delivered a flying kick to the abusive trainer, immediately sending him flying.

"Hey buddy, what's the big deal? Just because you lost a battle doesn't mean you have the right to do that," he snapped at him. Of course, he was guessing what had happened, but he must've been right because the trainer did a gesture that showed him what he thought about the words Naruto said to him.

"This is none of your business, rookie! I'll treat it however I want. That'll teach him to…" he got no further when our hero threw a fist into the boy's face, probably a bit older than him. Seeing that he may be over his head, he ran off, not bothering to get his Pansear. Naruto immediately grabbed it and ran the rest of the way to the Pokemon Center in Stration City.

_Pokemon Center, Stration City_

_7:30 PM_

Naruto looked at the nurse in front of him. "Is Pansear going to be okay?"

The nurse, known as Joy sighed. If what he said was true, then the attacker would've abandoned Pansear to die. "He'll be alright," she said confirming the gender of the Pokemon, "You were lucky to have got to him. If it was any later, then it would've been too late."

Naruto shuddered. If he had come too late, Pansear would've died. Naruto hoped that if he found the trainer, he would teach him a thing or two about raising Pokemon the right way.

Unknown to him, N had watched his every move. He was about to step in when he saw Naruto dealt with him. According to Ghetsis, there were bad trainers everywhere. Naruto had confused him. Shouldn't he have left it, like Ghetsis had told him to expect? He shook his head. All trainers were bad. His father had told him that time and again until he memorized it. There were no exceptions.

_Stration Gym, Stration City_

_10:00 AM_

Naruto smiled as he stood in front of the Gym. The Pansear that he had taken to the center all healed up, but Nurse Joy told him that he may have to hold off on battling with it until the next day. Naruto had agreed and put it back in its Pokeball. As of 9:40 AM, he had caught a Pansear.

Entering the Gym, it looked more like a restaurant than a Gym. From what he heard, it was a recent addition. The leaders there decided to build a restaurant and a Gym there to attract trainers.

Naruto looked for one of the leaders until he heard someone clear his throat. To his surprise, all three of the leaders were there. Another small fact that he heard were that all three of them were brothers. One of them, with blue hair done in a strange way stepped up.

"Greetings, the name is Cress, and I am one of the Stration Gym leaders. I heard from the professor that you're raising Fire types. As I use Water types, I will present a good challenge for you. How about a one on one battle? If you win, you get our badge. If you lose, better luck next time."

Naruto nodded at those words. He was confident that he could win this. How hard was one Gym?

TBC

Again, I'm sorry for it being short. But that's how it rolls. It was going to come out earlier this week, though.

Next time: Naruto's first Gym Battle! Will it go well? And even after that, Team Plasma's influence is starting to spread. And who's this mysterious girl?


End file.
